


The Power of the Rose

by BanbiV



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Elves, First Kiss, M/M, Magic, Magical Contract, Mind Control, Tentacles, Vines, not really tentacles but sort ot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanbiV/pseuds/BanbiV
Summary: Based on the kinkmeme prompt: Strordo prompt: Elven Prince Karl Mordo falls for dumb human Stephen Strange who should know you don't pick wild roses less you want to summon elvenkin, you don't stray from the forest's safe path, and especially not at midnight.





	The Power of the Rose

For thousands of years, the elves of the Kamar-Taj forest existed in harmony. The lush green trees and soft brown Earth housed them, giving them delicious berries to eat and plants for all sorts of uses. From healing their wounds to creating their clothes, each leaf had its distinct purpose and design.

The queen of the elves, named the Ancient One, oversaw them all. Each elf was a child of her creation, born from her body in various ways. A tear of happiness promised a healing elf. A drop of blood meant a warrior, ready to defend their territories from any creature that dared step inside their sanctuary. A drop of milk from her breast promised a parental elf. A drop of nectar from her nights of ecstasy promised more loving elves that would seek out companions to continue their own family. 

Call it favoritism or no, but the elf-child that the Ancient One cherished the most throughout her endless existence was named Mordo. He was a rare experiment, a combination of all her essence, and each trait showed itself beautifully.

Mordo’s skin was as rich as the brown soil they treaded upon. His body was a perfect vision; he was neither too tall nor too short. Ebony hair cascaded from his head, laying around his strong shoulders. He often wore it in a beautiful braid down his neck. His eyes were deep pools of brown sprinkled with glitter from the stars. All who gazed into them fell under his spell.

Mordo led the warriors into battle, if need be, and he tended to their wounds upon the battlefield. He courted any elf he saw fit to, bringing them back to his private canopy high above their sanctuary, where one could lay upon his silk bed, adorned with honeysuckles and roses, and watch the stars in the heavens. 

The Ancient One praised the sanctuary they had created, where they all existed in mutual harmony. It was bliss in the forest they called home.

* * *

One calm fall evening, as Mordo patrolled the borders of their home, did he feel a presence makes itself known. A spiritual energy he never felt before was coming closer. Taking to the branches above him, Mordo hopped silently from tree to tree, seeking out this new life. Who...or what could it be?

He felt his emerald green cloak flatten against his back as he landed above the clearing. There, along the path, was this creature! He knelt down behind the leaves, whispering an incantation to create more, to conceal his body so he could watch.

On the path was the most peculiar creature Mordo had ever seen. It was a crimson silhouette hovering above the earth on its own. Angled panels with checkered designs danced on the gentle breeze as it hovered from bush to bush down below. As it turned, a brown woven basket filled the leaves and berries was being tucked inside. This being was stealing their food!

Mordo drew his bow-and-arrow, silently taking aim. This was something he could not allow! No entity simply came upon their home and took as they pleased. With his aim set upon the center of the red being, Mordo pulled back, getting ready to let his arrow fly true. The soft bristles of his arrow tickled his cheek. Mordo inhaled, ready to release his arrow when the red cloak straightened to its full height and a pale hand brushed back the hood.

It was a human! He lowered his weapon, transfixed as the sight before him. Mordo had heard tales of humans, but had never seen one with his own eyes. His skin was as pale as the sweet milk Mordo drank from the rivers tucked deep in the woods. His chocolate brown hair had streaks of silver above his rounded ears. A strange line of hair circled his pale pink lips and chin. His cheeks were angled so sharply, leading up to his unearthly crystal blue eyes. They had various hues of green, grey and gold within them. They sparkled like the heavens and Mordo could have sworn this human was half-fairy. Beneath the red cloak, the human wore sapphire blue robes. A brown rope belt was fastened around his waist and tucked in it was an arrangement of weapons and tools.

The human took out a small dagger and cut away a handful of leaves from the bush before him. Mordo frowned-those leaves were meant for healing ailments. What did this human need such a thing for? And why so many? Before he could do a thing, the human put the leaves in his basket and hurried away. His footsteps were loud, crunching the dry leaves and branches beneath him. The cloak whipped like a flag in the wind behind him.

Mordo hurried after him, jumping through the air silently. His toes barely brushed each tree as he followed the human to the forest’s edge. From there, he watched the human race across the open meadow. The evergreen grass came to the human’s hips, caressing him as he hurried away. Off in the distance, the sun rose over the mountain peaks, pouring golden light into the meadow. Mordo put a hand up to shield his sensitive eyes. The red dot continued to grow smaller as Mordo’s heart swelled.

Would he ever see this human again? 

* * *

Many moons had passed before Mordo felt the presence of the human again. He all but hurried to the human, finding him once more searching for more trinkets from the forest. This time he was here for berries. The human plucked them from the bush by the handful, filling his basket greedily. This simply wouldn’t do...it was Mordo’s duty to protect the forest and all within it. He had to do something. This human needed to repay his debt!

Mordo’s eyes widened with a notion so wonderful, so exquisite…

Gliding past the human, Mordo found another clearing just ahead of him. From there, he altered the sand upon the earth, creating a new path that would leader deeper into the forest, and away from the exit. Right on cue, the human appeared, basket full and his mind unaware. He followed the path blindly, proud of his collection. Thoughtlessly, the human popped a berry into his mouth and chewed. Its sweet juices were unlike anything on earth and tingled his tongue.

The human closed his eyes and moaned softly at the taste. Mordo felt his cheeks prickle at the noise. Who knew what other noises he was capable of making? Mordo led the human farther in the forest until they reached another clearing.

It was the ultimate test…

There, in the midst of dirt, rock and fallen branches, was a rosebush. It sat in a puddle of moss and moist soil. It grew a dozen, blood red silky soft roses. They were the rarest and most magical flowers the forest possessed.

The human stopped, gasping at the sight. Then his soft lips curled into a wicked smile. He could make a pretty penny off of these. Without another thought, he approached the bush and took out his dagger once more. The human cut away at the stems, filling his basket and emptying the bush.

Mordo watched in amusement and astonishment. The nerve of this human! Did he know nothing of consequences? Still, the best was yet to come…

The last rose the human plucked, he kept for himself. Turning back up the path, he began to pick the petals, leaving behind a trail. Mordo swooped down, landing silently behind the human. As they walked in sync, Mordo counted the fallen petals.

When they reached the main path, Mordo’s second spell took place. Though they walked and the scenery around them moved, the ground beneath them did not move. In place, they walked as Mordo continued to count the petals, watching the small pile form behind the human. The last petal fell and the human looked up, confused to see he was still in the same spot.

“What-?”

“50 petals,” Mordo spoke, causing the human to jump and turn around. His dagger was in his hand, ready to attack. Mordo stood calmly, hands tucked into his billowing sleeves. “50 petals have you torn from the rose, and 50 tasks shall you do to earn forgiveness.”

The human’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What-who are you?” he asked, looking Mordo up and down. Those curious eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, are you-you’re…wait, what do you mean 50 tasks?”

“The rose,” Mordo pointed to the empty flower in his hand. “You welcome yourself into my home and take my gifts, destroying them, and intending to leave without giving thanks to me and my people?”

The human blinked. “Oh-oh, right...uh, how much?” he reached into his pocket and produced a bag of coins. He removed a single gold coin. “Will this do?”

Mordo chuckled, flashing his pearly white teeth. “You misunderstand. There is only one price to pay here, dear human.”

“Uh…” The human backed up. “What are you-listen, I meant no disrespect, elf. I was only trying to find herbs for my village. The people are sick and I have to heal them.”

Mordo stopped. “You are a healer?” he asked.

The human nodded. “Yes, I am all my village has. Without me, who will help them?”

Mordo nodded, his thoughts racing through his mind like shooting stars. “Very well, your punishment shall be amended.”

“My punishment!?”

“Fear not, it will not be painful,” Mordo assured him. “You are no physical threat to me and my people.” He began to circle around the human, calculated footsteps propelling him forwards. The human peeked over his shoulder before fully turning to face Mordo.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I’ve never seen a human this close before,” Mordo admitted. Ah, but he was losing focus. He cleared his throat. “I shall be considerate with you. Since you have plucked 50 petals from the rose, you shall spend 50 days with me in my sanctuary. You shall obey my every command until your debt is paid.”

The human opened his mouth to, no doubt, protest, and Mordo held up a finger. “But...since you are a vital person to your community, I shall not punish them too. Every sunset you will come here to me and every sunrise, shall I set you free.”

The human nuzzled his pink lips with his teeth. “And...and after the 50 days, that is it? My debt is paid?”

Mordo nodded. “Unless you do not learn your lesson and desecrate another rose-”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t!” the human replied hastily. 

Mordo grinned. “Excellent. I will allow you to take those berries to your people, then I expect to find you here.” Mordo waved his hand and the thick brush of trees, bush, and logs seemed to part like curtains, revealing the meadow this human always came from.

“How-?” he gasped, heading turning from the exit to Mordo.

“Hurry now,” Mordo urged him. “Until sunset, remember?”

The human gulped nervously and reluctantly nodded. “Y-yes...um, I do not know your name?”

“Mordo,” he hummed, bowing his head slightly. Mordo raised his head and locked eyes with the human. “And yours?”

“Stephen.”

“Stephen…” the name danced lightly on his tongue. “I shall be here waiting.”

He nodded and took off into the meadow. Mordo watched this... _ Stephen _ hurry off. He snickered under his breath lightly. Even if the human tried to hide, Mordo had his name, and a simple beckoning would have him crawling back.

Sure enough, a figure appeared on the horizon as the sun melted away and the stars and moon began to glow in the sky. In the iridescent moonlight, Stephen’s skin glowed like white topaz. He was ethereal with those tanzanite eyes and it made Mordo’s heart swell with pride. It was his first interaction, his first bonding spell, and with a human of all sorts! And such a lovely one too…

As Stephen approached, now dressed in only his sapphire robes and belt, minus his weapons, Mordo could not conceal the glee he felt within. 

“Welcome back,” Mordo held his hand out for Stephen to take. 

Stephen glanced at his hand, taking a deep breath, as to prepare himself for the journey ahead. He had no idea what to expect. Still, he reached out, his pale skin contrasting against Mordo’s dark skin, like yin and yang, and interlaced his fingers with Mordo’s.

The next moment, they were flying through the thick of the trees. Mordo’s feet seemed to caress his branch as they traveled. Stephen did not know how he kept up or if his feet ever made contact with anything. They journeyed deeper in the forest, away from Stephen’s world and into Mordo’s. 

They reached a cliff’s edge and Mordo stopped, allowing Stephen to catch his breath. His hair was ruffled and hung over his eyes as Mordo called for the secret stairs to open. From the earth protruded grass covered stones. They led a path down into the valley. Mordo took Stephen’s hand and guided him down. Fireflies danced in the air around them, illuminating the way. They spiraled down into the earth, leaving the surface world behind. 

Stephen gasped at the sight before him. A heavenly icy blue tree grew from below, its branches stretching out like an extended hand. Long tendrils of emerald, gold and grey leaves and vines grew from each branch. The tree seemed to glow from within. Stretched out before them was a field of cotton soft grass filled with small flowers of every color. A large pond with a waterfall glittering gold sat to their right. Two or three elves were splashing playfully in it, only stopping as Mordo brought Stephen in. 

Curious whispered buzzed in the air like bees as they approached. At the front gates stood the Ancient One. She had sensed a change in the air and came forth.

“Mordo?” her voice was high with intrigue. 

“Ancient One,” Mordo bowed graciously and deeply.

Beside him, Stephen bowed awkwardly as well. Then decided maybe it was better if he was on his knees. Obviously this person was important with such a name. 

“And you are?” the Ancient One asked, stepping forward to tuck a finger under Stephen’s chin. She lifted his face up, marveling at his features.

“My name is Stephen,” he replied breathlessly.

Mordo explained his predicament with Stephen and the solution he had created. All around them, their fellow elves listened with curiosity. Some whispered behind their hands to others. The Ancient One rose up, holding her forward to silence them all.

“Very well,” she spoke softly. “He is yours to do with as you please, Mordo.”

“Thank you, Ancient One,” he bowed again and tapped Stephen’s shoulder. “Come with me.”

Stephen stumbled to his feet. “R-right, uh thank you, Ancient One,” he bowed to her again before following Mordo. They exited the main area and up another flight of stone steps into the main tree. 

“Kamar-Taj,” Mordo explained as they ascended. “It is our home, our sanctuary. Here, we have existed for thousands of millennia. Each generation teaches the next, passing on our rituals so that we may thrive as we always have. Each elf has their purpose and fulfils it before another takes their place, allowing them to return to the heavens, where we will be reborn in the next life.”

Stephen listened, fascinated by the story. All his life, he never knew this place existed! 

“My parents used to tell me stories of elves and such,” Stephen remarked. “I always believed it to be fantasy.”

“Ah but is fantasy not based on some truth?” Mordo grinned. He pulled back a garland of vines and flowers and gestured for Stephen to walk through. “Remove your shoes, please. This is my home.”

Stephen quickly pulled his boots off, hoping on one foot to remove the other. He wiggled his bare toes in the grass. He ducked his head under the frame and stepped in, gasping at the sight before him. “Wow….” he mouthed.

It was a large canopy filled with treasures unlike Stephen had ever seen. Greenery hung from every possible angle, as if the room were constructed from the earth itself. A huge bed made of branches cupped an amethyst silken cushion. A curtain of white linen encased the bed, with various flowers and vines woven into it. Above them, the trees curled into a perfect circle, allowing the stars and heavens to illuminate the room. A small pool of crystal clear water sat to his left, the surface sprinkled with honeysuckles and rose petals. 

Stephen glanced at Mordo. “Are those-?”

“Your petals,” he confirmed. “At the end of each night spent here, you shall remove one. Until the pool is empty, you shall continue to return.”

“What am I to do until then? Serve you?” Stephen asked.

“Something to that effect,” Mordo nodded. “It is nothing of great stress. We do not punish our prisoners with agony, only the ability to see the errors of their ways.”

“But what about wars?” Stephen asked curiously as he walked around the room. A vine with honeysuckles hung off the wall and he traced a finger over one. “Aren’t there evil elves or something?”

Mordo removed his emerald cloak, leaving him in a dark green sleeveless shirt and brown pants. He nodded slowly. “Yes, depending on your definition of evil. There are others who would seek to destroy our way of life. Only then do we fight, but a war has not happened for over a millenia.”

“Oh, that is good news,” Stephen commented. “May I?” he gestured to the honeysuckle.

“You may,” Mordo nodded. “Its nectar is by far the sweetest I have ever tasted.”

Stephen plucked a flower from the vine and held the base to his lips. Thick golden drops landed on his tongue and Stephen’s eyes fluttered closed. It was like ambrosia! The drops were thick like syrup, coating his tongue and teeth. It tasted of pure honey and a hint of something else...Stephen could not put a name to it. He drank from the flower until it was empty. 

Stephen was in a haze, his eyes half open. A warmth bloomed in his belly and the world seemed to glow in another way. Mordo approached him, taking the flower from Stephen’s hand. He noticed the human’s pupils had dilated. How curious…

“Mo-mordo…” Stephen breathed, placing his hands on the elf’s shoulders. He looked up, meeting those nebula brown eyes, sparkling and shimmering like the stars above them. A strong hand graced his cheek and Stephen’s eyes fluttered closed.

Then warm, damp lips kissed the soft skin at his throat.

“ _ Oh _ !” Stephen gasped, craning his neck back. He was in pure ecstasy! Every touch from Mordo was like a fire burning inside him. Again and again, those sweet plump lips tickled his skin and Stephen was spiraling further and further into a dream of pleasure. 

Mordo’s fingers untied the belt from Stephen’s waist, peeling away the layers. It fell to the soft grass with a gentle  _ plop _ . Then those fingers were slipping under Stephen’s robes, lifting them away like a curtain to reveal his pale smooth skin. Mordo glided his hands up, pushing the folds over Stephen’s shoulders, leaving his chest on display.

Stephen had a fairly lovely body. Mordo leaned in, his dark pink tongue lapping at the empty space between Stephen’s collarbone. He kissed a path down between Stephen’s pectorals, stopping at his sternum. He watched in fascination as the flat pink discs on Stephen’s pectorals hardened, turning into hard nubs.

“How curious...he marveled. With such careful gentleness, Mordo placed his lips over a nub and sucked. It reminded him strangely of his years as an infant, gaining nourishment from his mother. Yet, the gesture seemed to elicit sounds from Stephen that made Mordo’s body tingle. He brought his other hand up to graze his fingers over the other nub, watching it turn red the longer he toyed with it. Human bodies were so fascinating…

Mordo kissed his way back up Stephen’s body, up his neck and finally to those sweet, heart shaped lips. It was pure joy-the taste of the honeysuckle lingered on Stephen’s lips. Mordo sucked Stephen’s bottom lip eagerly, pulling the human’s body close to his. 

Trapped in his arms, Stephen kissed Mordo as if his life depended on it. His arms slid over the elf’s shoulders, fingers grasping his braided hair. Mordo guided Stephen towards his bed, the linen peeling itself back to allow them in. When Stephen’s knees brushed the bed, he happily fell back, lips never once parting from Mordo’s. He gasped and inhaled his nose as he was pinned between Mordo and the silk bed.

Mordo’s hands graced Stephen’s arms then rubbed all the way up to his wrists and finally interlaced their fingers together. He pushed Stephen’s hands above his head, creating a diamond shape with them. 

From the frame, green vines uncoiled themselves, possessed by Mordo’s spell, and began to wrap around Stephen’s wrists. They were fuzzy and soft, coiling several times over and pulling taut so Stephen could not move. He gasped when he felt them and tested their strength. He was trapped and the notion only fueled the blinding arousal he was in.

“Mor-mordo…” he breathed.

“I am here,” Mordo kissed his lips once more. “Is this how mortals sound when they are pleasured?”

Stephen gasped and nodded. “P-pl-please...d-don’t stop…”

“I have no intention of doing so,” Mordo wrapped his lips around Stephen’s red nipple and suckled it. He swirled his tongue over the nub, smirking as Stephen continued to make those lovely sounds. He wiggled in his constraints, arching his chest up to meet Mordo’s lips. He kissed lower down the human’s pale skin. Mordo kissed around Stephen’s navel, tracing it with a fascinated expression. Human bodies were so unique!

“May I touch you more intimately, Stephen?” Mordo asked again, his fingers tracing the skin above Stephen’s trousers. The man nodded, mouth half open in bliss. Mordo loosened the strings in the front area of his trousers and guided them off Stephen’s body, leaving him nude beneath the elf. His milky white legs were defined, as if carved from stone. Between his legs was his cock, hard and twitching. The skin was almost maroon with white liquid leaking from the tip.

Mordo took it in hand, brushing up and down Stephen’s length. His thumb rolled over the top and Stephen let out a loud whine.

“Oh, you are sensitive here,” Mordo noted, repeating his action. Stephen’s face was scrunched up, hissing through his teeth. 

“ _ Haaaaaah _ !” Stephen gasped, his legs twitching. More vines crawled out from under the bed and coiled around his ankles, keeping Stephen’s legs spread for Mordo. A light sheen of sweat coated Stephen’s body. He was utterly helpless, at the mercy of this elf who continued to play his body like an instrument. 

Two miniscule baby vines curled off from the vines holding Stephen’s wrists and rolled down his chest before twisting around his nipples. They pulsed and squeezed, tugging on the small nubs as if they were kissing his flesh. 

Stephen whined, eyes rolling up into his bed. His body was tingling, bliss coursing through his veins. 

“That’s it…” Mordo cooed below him. “Give in to the pleasure I bring you, Stephen. Your body is now mine.”

The words only heightened Stephen’s arousal and he felt a tight heat twist between his legs. He wasn’t going to last much longer! 

“Ah...haaah, I-I!” Stephen moaned, jaw slack. He bucked his hips into Mordo’s hand and the next moment, his vision was white...then darkness claimed him.

* * *

His vision was blurry as Stephen regained consciousness. His body was melted, thoroughly exhausted. He blinked rapidly and the sight before him became clear. He was still in the bed with Mordo.

So it wasn’t some bizarre dream then...

Stephen was using Mordo’s chest as a pillow and a black cotton blanket covered them both. The elf seemed to be resting peacefully, a look of pure content upon his face. Stephen didn’t dare move for fear of waking him. He rested his head back down and closed his eyes.

A hand cupped the back of his head and Stephen gasped lightly.

“Awake, my dear?” Mordo purred, his voice deep.

Stephen nodded against his chest. “Y-yes…”

Mordo opened his eyes and smiled at Stephen. “Did you rest well? You must be exhausted after our exertions last night.”

“Wha-what was that? I mean, I am not complaining,” Stephen sat up and the blanket fell off him. He was still naked, but Stephen didn’t seem to mind. “I did not expect...that.”

“Nor did I,” Mordo admitted, sitting up as well. “It seems there is something in the honeysuckle that triggered a rather lovely reaction in body.”

“I remember,” Stephen blushed. “I did not mind it. It is only...will all 50 days be like this?”

Mordo blushed, his cheeks turning a deep plum. “If you wish them to be. If not, there are other ways to spend your time here. I have many questions for you, human.”

Stephen nodded. “Y-yes, and I have many for you as well.”

Mordo leaned in closer and brushed some hair out of Stephen’s eyes. “Then let us spend our days learning about one another. Unfortunately, it is time for you to return to your world.”

Stephen nodded and glanced around for his clothing. As if it knew, the vines lifted his garments, folded neatly, and presented them to Stephen.

“Thank you,” he nodded towards the vines. “Do they always do that? I mean,  _ that _ and...last night?”

“They do whatever I command them to,” Mordo smiled as he emerged from their bed, still clothed. 

“Right...how do you do that?” Stephen asked as he pulled his robes over his shoulders. He was about to fold the flaps over when his hands were moving on their own. His fingers came up to his chest, each thumb and forefinger pinching his nipples. Stephen gasped and hunched over, his cheeks burning bright pink with embarrassment. 

He looked up and saw Mordo had his fingers positioned in the same manner at his sides. “The very same way I am controlling you.”

“How-!?” Stephen whined as Mordo continued to control his hands. He bit his lip, holding back a groan.

“I can possess and manipulate energy. Slowly I have been gaining access to your body,” Mordo explained. “You gave me your name and that allowed me to pinpoint your spirit in this world. Last night, you gave me permission to touch your body. It is easily at my command now.”

Stephen wheezed as Mordo released his hands. “And...and the rest of me? I mean...you said my energy? What else is there?”

Mordo smiled and took a step towards Stephen. He tapped Stephen’s temple. “Your mind.” Then Mordo brought his hand over Stephen’s chest. “Your heart.” Then to his sternum. “Your soul.”

“R-right…” Stephen breathed. “Am I...wait, is that part of our deal?”

“No,” Mordo shook his head. “I cannot claim them without your permission. They are yours to give as you please.”

Stephen swallowed thickly and nodded. “Y-you...wait, so say if you controlled my mind, what’s stopping you from making me give you control to my soul and heart and whatever else there is?”

Mordo smiled for a moment. Stephen was more intelligent than he assumed. “That would be unethical, to me, at least. Others may not share that viewpoint. But the heart and soul are rarities that cannot be so easily given away. If you yourself do not mean to give them away, they will know. Of course, they can be taken by force, but that is not our way here at Kamar-Taj.”

Stephen nodded, taking all of the information in. “That is….good.”

“Yes, now I must release you to the outside world,” Mordo sighed almost sadly. “But remember-”

‘To return at sundown,” Stephen finished for him.

As he stepped down towards the door, Stephen walked over to the pool and scooped out one petal. Mordo smiled weakly.

  
1 gone, 49 remain...


End file.
